The Contest Of All Contests
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Cast and Crew of studio 60 compete in a charity soccer game. How will Matt cope with being the star player, trying to impress Harriet and cope with his pill addiction part 6
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys new fic for you! Please review and let me know what you think!!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**The Contest Of All Contests**

Matt watched her on stage along with Simon and Tom. None of them were working; they were just fooling around, waiting for Danny to turn up. Apparently he had called a meeting for the cast and crew, but Matt had no idea why. He couldn't help smile when he saw her laugh at something Tom had said. Things were slowly getting back to normal after last week, when she turned up late at the studio to help him get through his writers' block. Later he found out from Jeannie that Harriet and Luke had broken because of a fight over him. She'd told Matt that Harriet had defended him to Luke, who didn't like it. Matt wanted to ask Harriet about it, but then he didn't want her thinking he was getting involved. Plus, they had been getting on so well since then, he didn't want to mess that up. He missed her during the time they were fighting. He just needed her to be around, whether it was romantically or not. She had made him happy again, and it also made him realise what an idiot he had been for taking those pills. He had tried to stop taking them all together, but he just couldn't, so instead he cut down on the amount he took each day. Hoping that he'd be able to ease himself off them without anyone noticing.

"Right, guys... sorry, I'm late." Danny said as he walked in.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"Okay, I'll get straight to it..." Danny started looking at them all. "I've just spoken to Jack Rudolph and apparently the network is raising money for a charity that helps kids who live on the street..."

"What's that got to do with us?" Matt asked slowly, wondering what Danny had agreed for them to do.

"They're doing lots of different fund-raisers, like a big Dinner... selling off personalised possessions... various NBS stars are doing appearances... that sort of thing." Danny replied, ignoring Matt's question.

"Danny, what have you done?" Matt demanded, knowing Danny all too well.

"They want us to take part in a charity football game..." He informed them. "We'll be playing against another show on the network, they haven't said who yet though."

"That's not to bad..." Simon claimed. "I use to play football in college."

"Yeah, see exactly... it'll be fine." Danny said to Matt agreeing with Simon. "Except it's not American football... It's British football."

"Soccer?!" Matt questioned.

"Yeah, yeah... Soccer...what's the difference."

"Does anyone here know how to play soccer?!" Matt questioned.

There were a few no-s, not really-s and a little bit... but no one said they did know.

"What's the big deal?" Danny asked. "It's got to be the same as American Football, right?"

"No, Danny... it's not the same." Matt sighed. "For a start in soccer, you use your feet, not your hands..."

Danny looked at him. "What's the point in that? That just makes everything more complicated!"

"You've got to get us out of this." Matt told him.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun..."

"No one knows how to play!

"So, we'll learn." Danny told him. "It'll be okay... and we'll be raising money for the charity as well."

Matt sighed and sat back in his chair. "We're going to lose all our dignity, aren't we?"

Danny looked at him for a minute. "Don't worry about it."

Matt rolled his eyes as Danny turned back to everyone else.

"Okay, so I need 15 volunteers to play." He told them, glancing at Matt. "I've put you down, already."

"What? Why me?"

"Because one of us needs to play."

"And why aren't you?"

"Because I'm the coach."

"Why can't I be the coach?"

"Because I'm older and smarter." Danny replied. "You'll be fine."

"This is just great!" He muttered, falling back against the chair again, folding his arms.

"What's the big deal?" Harriet asked. "I thought you use to play in High School."

"Shh, shut up!" Matt tried to cut in but was too late and everyone turned to look at him.

"Aw, come on, Matt...apparently you were pretty good."

"Yeah, so?" He asked.

"So, if you're good...Why don't you want to play?" Danny questioned.

"Because no one else knows how to play and we'll lose." He answered. "And that will make us all look stupid...and more importantly, it would make me look stupid."

Danny just rolled his eyes. "Well, you're doing so get use to it."

"But..."

"Just think of those kids we're trying to raise money for." Danny stopped him from protesting.

"Fine!" Matt huffed, starting to sulk again.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here's the next part! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like it! Please review! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**Contest Of All Contests**

Matt reluctantly turned up to the training session... It was bad enough that no one on the team played soccer but the fact that Danny was coach made it ten times worse...He wasn't any good at the sports he knew the rules to...let alone the ones he didn't.

"You're late." Danny commented, as Matt joined everyone else as they crowded together at the side of the pitch.

"Do I have to 20 laps?" Matt gasped in pretend concern.

Danny glared at him over the top of his clipboard but decided to ignore him.

"Okay, let's get this started now that everyone is here..." Danny turned to everyone, casting another look at Matt who was rolling his eyes. "Okay, firstly this is just a bit of fun..."

"Right, fun..." Matt said sarcastically.

"...that is going to raise a lot of money..." Not bothering to pause but glared at Matt again.

"But no one knows how to play?" Simon cut in.

"That's what this is for." Danny held up the box in his hand.

"What is it?" Matt glanced over his shoulder. "Soccer for Dummies? Oh my god!"

"Everyone has to start somewhere!" He replied.

"Danny, 5 years olds are reading these kinds of books!"

"Would you just be quiet for 1 minute and let us just get on with this?" Danny snapped, turning to face him.

"Okay, keep your hair on..." Matt held his hands up in defence.

"Right, as I was saying..." Danny started again. "We're going to have some fun and raise some money...We'll learn how to play as a team!"

"Nice speech."

"If you're not going to take this seriously, then you can just leave right now!" Danny snapped again.

"See ya..." Matt replied, quickly, turning to walk away.

"Oh no, you don't!" Danny grabbed his arm.

"But you just said..."

"I know what I said...but you should know by now that means, start taking this seriously!"

Matt sighed loudly and walked back to where he was stood before.

"Okay... So first what we've got to do, is practice some passing..." Danny stated, looking through the book.

"Shouldn't we warm up first?" Matt questioned.

Danny looked at him. "Its 98 degrees, how much warmer do you want to get?"

"I meant, warm up by stretching and stuff." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Oh..." Danny glanced at his book again. "I knew that..."

"Sure you did..."

"Are you two going to bicker like an old married couple the entire time or are you going to get on with this?" Harriet asked, from where she was stood with Jeannie and Sam behind the rest of the guys.

Matt turned to face her, not noticing she was there before. "We don't bicker."

"Yes you do…"

"No, we don't..."

"Do."

"Don't..."

"Oh my god!" Harriet said in frustration. "How do you always manage to draw people into conversations like this?"

"It's a neat trick I learnt as a kid." He commented. "Why the hell are you here anyway?"

"We're supporting the team."

"I wouldn't call this a team..."

"Matt." Danny glared at him again.

"Sorry..."

"Right, let's get going..." Danny started. "Before we get interrupted..."

"Danny?"

"Damn it!" He said before turning to face Jordan who was walking towards them along with another woman. "Jordan, what can I do for you?"

"This is Dr Jackie Hillman..." She introduced the blonde woman next to her.

"Uh, Hi..." Danny took the hand that was offered to him, casting a look at Jordan, asking what they were doing there. "Nice to meet you..."

"You too." Jackie smiled at him.

"Dr Hillman is going to be here in case anyone gets hurt or anything..." Jordan explained.

"All the time?" Matt asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Because Matt, your team is filled with important people and if they got seriously injured it would affect the show."

"And her being here is going to prevent that?"

"Matt..." Danny tried to interrupt

"Yes." Jordan insisted.

"Okay, so what if Simon broke his leg?? Does she have magical powers to fix by Friday?"

"I don't know; let's test it out by breaking your leg..." Jordan replied.

"Look, don't mind him...He's just in a bad mood." Danny cut in. "Everything will be fine."

"Okay..." Jordan replied, before turning to walk away again but looked back at Danny once more. "But make sure he's nice to her!"

"You got it!"

"I'm always nice." Matt commented.

"Yeah, Matt...You're the original Mother Theresa." Danny muttered. "Okay, lets all get warmed up..."

Everyone looked at each other but no one moved. Danny looked helplessly at Matt.

"Fine." He sighed, knowing Danny wanted his help. "Okay, lets go people... let's do 2 laps around the pitch."

They all watched as he jogged off before following him. Danny walked over to where the girls were stood.

"This is going to be fun." He said confidently.

"Yeah, if Matt doesn't kill you..." Harriet added.

"He loves every minute of this."

"What are you doing?" Matt asked, stopping by Danny as he completed his first lap.

"What do you mean?"

"You're the coach...You've got to warm up too." Matt told him.

"But..."

"No! Come on!" Matt grabbed his arm and started to pull him along. "You've got to work off all those blueberry muffins you have everyday!"

"Okay but..." Danny started but stopped. "Wait, did you just call me fat?"

"Danny, move it!" Matt ordered.

"Okay, okay..."

_**XxXxX**_

They had 15 minutes left until their training session was over and Matt couldn't wait. For the last 30 minutes, Danny decided it would be a good idea for them to play a little friendly game. Matt was the captain of one team, whilst Simon was captain of the other. Even though his team was winning by 3 goals, all scored by Matt himself, he had now had enough. Firstly, his back was starting to ache a little after all the running around he had done and he was getting a headache. He had been hit in the head 5 times by the ball. Once by his own goalkeeper, Dillon when he went to kick the play back into play but it didn't get very far and ended flying into the back of Matt's head. Danny, who was playing referee; had thrown the ball at his head 3 times, after losing his temper when Matt argued with him about decisions he had made. The 5th time was by Harriet whilst he was running along, but he's not sure what he did to deserve it... it could be anything... He wasn't even sure where she got the ball from...

Matt looked over at the girls who were busy cheering on Simon's team...He knew Harriet was only doing it to get to him.

"Matt..."

He looked up and saw Tom kicking the ball to him. He grinned, his competitive streak kicking in as he decided he'd show Harriet. He started to run fast, dodge past Alex and Darius. He glanced up and saw he only had Cal, the other team's goalkeeper to beat. He was just about to take a shot at the goal when he felt both of his feet being taken from under him. The next thing he knew, he was on lying on the grass and when he tried to move pain exploded through his back.

"Oh my god! I actually managed to tackle him!" Simon said proudly until he heard Matt cry out. "Are you okay, man?"

"Matt?" Danny ran over, knelling next to him.

Everyone started to crowd around to see what was going on.

"Matt, are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Do I look okay?" He exclaimed.

"Bet you're glad I'm here now..." Jackie quipped as she reached them but Matt just glared at her. "Or not...So, is it your leg?"

"No, my back." He corrected her.

"He had surgery a couple of months back..." Danny informed her, feeling guilty about making him play now.

She looked at him. "He had surgery? He really shouldn't be doing sports this soon!"

"I know..."

"Simon, I can't believe you!" Harriet slapped him on his arm. "What were you doing?!"

"Oww!" Simon rubbed his arm. "I was trying to make a tackle!"

"You're not meant to break the other players back by doing so!" Tom added.

"Hey, I didn't mean too..."

"Can everyone shut up?" Matt shouted, slowly sitting up.

"Matt, I think you should stay still..." Jackie told him.

"I'm okay..." He replied. "I'll be okay."

"Matt, do as you're told..." Danny stated.

"I'm fine..." He stood up. "Just cramped up a little."

"I'd still like to check you out..." Jackie commented.

"Most women do..." Matt smiled.

"He's okay; he's back to his normal arrogant self." Harriet rolled her eyes.

"Look, why don't you go with the doctor and then take the rest of the day off..." Danny suggested. "I can handle everything down at the studio."

"Really? You can write the last 20 minutes of the show?" He questioned.

"No but..."

"Danny, I'm okay."

"Fine but at least let Dr Hillman examine you." Danny told him and continued quickly when he saw Matt was going to protest. "It's an order, Matt."

"Fine, whatever..." He sighed, turning to look at Jackie. "Let's get this over with."

_**XxXxX**_

"Ow!"

"Sorry...did that hurt?" Jackie asked but not bothering to stop her examination.

"No, I'm trying to be cool...y'know like how kids say 'That's Bad' but what they really mean, is 'That's good'... Ow, means I'm enjoying it!" Matt replied sarcastically.

"Wow, are you always this cranky?"

"When someone is poking my back around, yes!"

"There's quite a lot of swelling..." She ignored his comment.

"It'll go down if I put some ice on it..." Matt stated.

"No, I think you need something more then ice…"

Matt tensed; he really hoped he wouldn't get given painkillers again. He was slowly stopping himself from taking them. If he had to start having them for his back again, he didn't know if he would be able to stop again.

"You need to go back and see your doctor." Jackie stepped back away from him.

"I'll be okay." He slowly stood up.

"Matt, you could have done serious damage here."

"I feel fine just a little sore." He started.

"Okay don't go to your doctors but at least drop out of the soccer game."

"What?"

"You should be resting."

Matt thought about it, a couple of hours ago he would have given anything to be able to drop out of the game but he was a highly competitive person and someone telling him not to do something, made him want to do it even more. Plus, Harriet had seemed to take a big interest in it when she found out he was playing... this could be his chance to impress her.

"I can't! I need to play."

"Matt..."

"Look, you can't stop me from playing, can you?"

"No, but Jordan McDeere and Danny can."

"Not if we don't tell them what's going on, they won't."

"And why would you think I wouldn't tell them?"

"Because you're not allowed to discuss a patients condition with someone else."

She just stared back at him, not sure how to reply.

"I'll be careful and if this happens again, I'll stop playing..." Matt promised.

"Fine." She sighed in defeat. "But remember I advise against this."

"It's noted." Matt grabbed his stuff off of the side. "I'd better let Danny know I'm okay before he has a heart attack."

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope it's worth it..."

"What is it?"

"The reason you're doing this... I hope it's worth it... or I hope, she's worth it shall I say."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, the entire training session, you and Harriet Hayes couldn't keep your eyes off each other."

"So?"

"So, you're doing this to impress her."

"Wow, you're not just an annoying doctor but also cover for Dr Phil on the side!"

"Just be careful...No one is worth being paralysed over."

"I'll be fine." He said before disappearing out the door.

**TBC**

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. Here's the next part! Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming! And remember Studio 60 is back on Thursday 24****th****, watch it...tell your friends/family to watch it :D **

**Enjoy!!! **

**Contest Of All Contests**

Matt's head snapped up when he heard the door open to the changing rooms and he quickly pulled his shorts up.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to change here!" Matt glared at Danny, grabbing his t-shirt and pulling it over his head.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Relax, it's not like you're naked or anything."

"Was there something you wanted?"

He heard Matt mumble, somewhere inside the shirt.

"Uh, yeah..." Danny said, pausing until Matt had pulled his head out of the shirt.

"What?"

"I want to know what's going on with you..."

"What do you mean?"

"You've turned up early for training two days in a row without complaint..."

"Okay, so you moan when I turn up late and then you moan when I turn up early..." Matt looked at him. "I'm beginning to understand why you've been divorced so many times..."

"Oh Haha..." Danny replied. "All I'm saying is that you didn't want to do this a few days ago and now you do...I want to know what changed your mind so suddenly."

Matt shrugged. "I had fun the other day."

"Is it the doctor?"

"The doctor?" Matt frowned.

"She told you that you couldn't play, didn't she?"

"Huh?"

"And you're completive streak kicked in and now you want to prove you can play..."

"What the hell?" Matt tried to cut in but Danny wouldn't let him.

"Matt, you can't mess around with things like this!" Danny told him. "You need to listen to what the doctor's say!"

"Finished?" Matt questioned.

"One more... you could end up seriously injured... okay, now I'm done."

"She didn't ban me from playing." Matt told him. "She said that I should be careful and if there's any more problems to go back and see my doctor."

Danny looked at him, trying to read his face to find out whether he was telling the truth or not.

Matt rolled his eyes; he knew that look on Danny's face. "Danny, I'm not lying!"

"Okay, fine but if anything like the other day happens again, you're off the team."

"Yes, sir." Matt mocked, doing a salute.

"Everyone is waiting for you to start the warming up." Danny told him, walking towards the door.

"You're the coach, why aren't you doing it?"

"As coach, I'm making you do it."

"Wow, the USA soccer team could have really used your help during the world cup!" Matt shot back sarcastically.

_XxXxX_

"Did you see it?" Simon asked, walking with Tom over to Harriet and Jeannie during the break in training.

Harriet wasn't listening; instead her eyes were on Matt and Dr Hillman over on the other side of the pitch.

She wished she knew what they were talking about. At first she thought maybe she was just checking up on Matt after his injury the other day but they both smiled at something causing Harriet to get a sudden surge of jealously run through her body.

"Harriet, are you listening to me?" Simon waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What?" She turned her attention to him quickly.

"I asked if you saw my goal?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "Dylan had tripped over his untied shoelaces...It was an open goal...A child could have scored it."

"Hey, we're winning aren't we..." Simon pointed out before looking at the girls again. "Thanks to me."

"What do you think they're talking about over there?" Harriet changed the subject, gesturing to Matt and Jackie.

"I dunno, probably his back." Tom shrugged.

"You think so?"

"I guess, I mean he hasn't been playing as well as he was before." Tom replied. "Maybe he hurt it more then he thought."

"He can't drop out of this!" Simon exclaimed. "He's the only one that can play!"

"I thought you were the superstar now after you scored." Tom said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm the second best on the team." Simon stated. "But Matt's our number 1...We need him!"

"I don't think he'll drop out..." Harriet told them. "They probably are just chatting."

"Maybe he's asking her out." Simon suggested.

They all turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Come on, David Beckham...Lets get you out of here before you can say any more..." Tom pulled him back towards where the rest of the team were about to start play again.

Matt watched Tom and Simon walking away from the girls. He hadn't failed to notice that they had all been watching him. He knew they were talking about him and couldn't help but wonder what was said.

"So, you really haven't had a problem with your back?" Jackie asked for the 3rd time.

"It's fine." He rolled his eyes. "I've already told you that."

"But I don't believe you."

"That's your problem."

"No, it's your problem because if I feel it's in your best interest I can go with this to Danny."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Okay, it's been a little sore but nothing big." He informed her.

"You still taking the painkillers from the operation?"

"No." He lied. He didn't think it would be a wise idea to inform her that he had started taking them before he hurt his back again.

"Is that because you don't need them or because you don't want to admit you're in pain?"

"The first one." He answered, starting to walk off.

"Matt..."

"I've got to get back to training."

Jackie sighed; she didn't understand why he was being so stubborn about this.

_XxXxX_

Matt winced in pain as he sat down at his desk, trying to be as slow as he could. Once he was sat down, he took a few deep breaths before opening his draw and grabbing the pill bottle. He shook a handful out and threw them into his mouth, swallowing them with a mouthful of water. He knew he shouldn't be taking that many, but the normal dosage didn't work for him anymore. His body had gotten too used to it and he needed more to feel the effect. There was a little voice in his head, telling him to forget the soccer game and go talk to Danny about everything. He always ignored it though, he couldn't do that. He couldn't admit that he messed up. No, the best thing for everyone would be to just get past the game and then once his back felt better, he would just have to stop taking the pills altogether.

He shoved the pills back into his desk draw when someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" He called out, opening his laptop to make it look like he had been working.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Harriet asked, walking in.

He looked at her questionably. "Fine, why?"

"There's a lot of talking around about you not playing because of your back." She shrugged sitting down opposite him.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm playing."

"Matthew, don't do anything crazy, okay? If the doctor said you shouldn't play then you shouldn't play."

"What is it with everyone?" He questioned. "Why does everyone think I'm lying about this?"

"I'm just worried about you..."

"Harri, believe me, if my back was hurting everyone would know about it." Matt told her. "I'm not nice when I'm in pain."

"Yeah, I remember that..."

"So, now do you believe me?"

"Okay, I guess..."

"Was there anything else?" He asked.

"No..." She sighed and stood up.

"What?"

"Hmm?"

'What is it?"

"What's what?"

"What else do you have to say?" He questioned. "I know there's something else on your mind."

"It's nothing."

"Harri..."

"If your back isn't hurting then why have you been spending so much time with that doctor?"

"So much time?" Matt repeated. "I've seen her three times, all of them at the training sessions... what do you want me to do, ignore her?"

"If you're not going to take this seriously..."

"No Harriet, tell me what's going on here? Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"That's what I'm asking you..."

"I'm not jealous I was just curious, that's all."

"Right, just curious?" He said sarcastically.

"Yes." She answered, opening the door. "I'll see you later."

"Okay..." He said, shaking his head wondering whether that conversation was as weird as he thought or whether it was just the pills making him think it was.

**TBC**

**Please review:D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys...sorry it took so long to update this fic! Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy!!!**

**The Contest Of All Contests**

Matt pulled a t-shirt over his head and then glanced around the changing room. His eyes fall on Cal first of all, who was wearing a pair of short that's came down past his knees. Next to him was a shirtless Tom, who was flexing his non-existent muscles in one of the mirrors. Simon was showing off his brand new sweats, which he probably spent way too much on, considering this was their last training session and he'd probably not wear it again after this. Dylan was hopping around, trying to get on a pair of shorts that was obviously a little too tight whilst Alex was tying up the laces to his shoes because he forgot his sneakers. A few members of the crew were stood chatting about last night hockey game, not even starting to get changed. Andy was sat in the corner, the only one already dressed but his oversized t-shirt looked odd compared to his sweat pants, that were a little to short. Darius was the only person, aside from Matt who looked normal both of them wearing sport shorts and t-shirt.

Matt sighed, debating whether he would still be able to pull out of this before he ended up looking like an idiot in tomorrow's game. He looked over at Danny, who was staring confused at his clipboard. Matt couldn't help but smile slightly, Danny was trying his hardest to understand the game but he just couldn't get it. Someone knocking on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Matt?" Danny glanced up at him.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear the door?"

"Didn't you?"

"Just answer it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm busy." Danny replied, looking at the clipboard again.

Matt rolled his eyes but walked over to the door, pulling it open.

"Hi!" Harriet, Jeannie, Sam and Lucy greeted him cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?"

"We've come to watch..." Harriet replied.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Us getting changed?"

She rolled her eyes. "The training session."

"You've come to every one, aren't you all bored of them yet?"

"Why would we get bored of watching men running around in shorts?" Jeannie asked.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He replied, grinning.

"She meant watching sexy men running around in shorts..." Harriet explained. "So, she wasn't talking about you..."

Matt glanced back into the changing room when he heard a noise and saw Dylan losing his balance and falling to the floor, knocking over Simon and Tom, who had his shirt halfway over his head.

"Well, if that's the case... then I think you might be disappointed with the rest of the team." Matt commented.

Harriet looked past Matt to see Simon jumping up and brushing the dirt off his sweats, whilst Tom fought to get his head out of the t-shirt and Dylan just lying on the floor, happy to have finally got his shorts on.

Matt grinned at her. "Told you."

"We'll see you on the pitch..." Jeannie said, when they all heard Danny started to try and give the team a pep talk.

Matt reached out and grabbed Harriet's hand to stop her from walking away with the others. She gave him a questioning look but he just smiled in return. A few seconds later, Simon, Tom and Darius sprinted out of the changing room, obviously racing whilst the rest of them followed slowly.

"You coming?" Danny, who was the last one out asked Matt.

"Yeah, be right there..." Matt replied.

"Okay." Danny looked at him and then at Harriet before walking towards the pitch.

"Matthew, what's going on?" Harriet asked as Matt pulled her into the changing room and closed the door.

"Can you do me a favour?"

"What?" She frowned as he searched in his sports bag.

"Can you put this on my back?"

"What is it?" She questioned, taking the tub of cream from him.

"It's muscle gel... It helps ease tension."

"Matthew, if you're back is hurting, you shouldn't be playing." She told him.

"It's fine..."

"Matthew..."

"Harri, it's fine..." He said again, cutting her off.

"Then why do you need this?" She held up the tub.

"I've been sitting at my desk for hours...My back is a little stiff..." He lied; his backache was because he was over doing it. He knew that but he couldn't stop, he had to play. Besides, with the painkillers he was taking and a little help from the gel, he'd be fine.

"I don't know..."

Matt sighed and reached to take the gel back. "Look, I only asked you because it would have been a little embarrassing to have Danny rub it into my back...but don't worry, I'll get someone else to do it."

Harriet held the tub back so he couldn't grab it. "Fine, turn around."

Matt looked at her for a moment, feeling guilty about lying to her. "Thank you."

Harriet gently, massaged the gel into his back and noticed it looked a little red and swollen.

"I think you, should go back to your doctor..." Harriet commented.

"Why?"

"Matt, no matter how hard you try and deny it, I know that you're back is not completely healed."

He stood up straight and pulled down his t-shirt. "I told you, it's fine!"

"You can't mess around with this... you'll end up in a wheelchair!"

"Thank you, for that Doctor..." Matt said sarcastically, taking the gel away from her and throwing it in his bag.

"You know I'm right because now you're acting all defensive!"

"I'm acting defensive because no one will believe me when I say I'm fine...Why the hell would I lie?!" He raised his voice.

"I don't know, Matt... I don't know what goes through your head any more."

"Yeah? Well, maybe you never did!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Danny walked in. "We can hear you two, all the way outside."

"It's nothing." Matt stated, staring at Harriet.

"Why don't I believe that?" Danny rolled his eyes.

"He's right, Danny... It's nothing...everything's fine." Harriet said quietly. "I better get back to the studio..."

"I thought you were staying for the training session?" Danny frowned slightly.

"Uh, I was but... but I just remembered, I've got a few calls and stuff to make..." She told him. "Have fun though."

"Okay..." Danny said slowly, noticing that neither Matt nor Harriet would look at each other as she left. "What was all that about?"

"Nothing."

"Matt..."

"Danny, just let it go okay... I'll sort it out later."

"Well, make sure you do." Danny sighed. "You ready to start training?"

"I'll be right out." Matt nodded.

Danny looked at him for a few seconds before turning and walking out the door.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Matt reached into his bag and pulled out the bottle of pills. Taking one last look around him before shaking some pills into his palm and then swallowing them. He took a mouthful of water before stuffing the pills into the bottom of his bag and heading out.

_**XxXxX**_

Matt jumped to his feet when heard Danny blowing his whistle once again.

"What now?!" He exclaimed, turning to Danny who was the referee.

"Matt, you just nearly took Simon's legs off!" Danny replied, gesturing to the other player, as Darius and Tom helped him up.

"It's called a tackle, Danny! Don't they have them in your stupid book!"

"I'm going to ignore that comment because you're upset about Harriet..." Danny started.

"I'M NOT UPSET!"

"No, of course not..." Danny said sarcastically. "Lets just get on with the game."

"Fine." Matt turned and ran off.

It was only another few minutes before Danny blew his whistle again and again it was because Matt had fouled another player.

"You can not be serious!" Matt looked at Danny.

"I'm sorry, Matty...I'm going to have to give you a warning." Danny pulled out a red card and held it up to him.

Matt rolled his eyes. "You've got the wrong card!"

Danny looked at it. "Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

"What's the difference?"

"A yellow card is for warning... you get two and you're off... you get a red and you're off straight away." Matt explained frustrated.

"Oh... Well, you just get a warning..." Danny shrugged and walked off.

Matt sighed, wondering whether all this was worth it. He hated how everyone was telling him he couldn't and shouldn't play. He had to prove them wrong, right?

Tom passed Matt the ball and even before, his foot made contact with it, Danny blew his whistle again.

"What?!" Matt yelled spinning around.

"Nothing, sorry... I thought you were offside... but you're not...I don't think..." Danny frowned flicking through his book.

"I can't take much more of this." Matt stated.

"Okay, okay...calm down... keep playing." Danny started play by using his whistle again causing Matt to cringe.

"Do that again and I'll shove it down your throat."

Danny waited until Matt turned his back to him before blowing it once more, not being able to help himself. He knew Matt and Harriet had a fight and shouldn't be provoking Matt but he needed to loosen up.

Everyone watched as Matt walked over to Danny, grabbing the whistle, dropping it to the floor and then standing on it.

Danny stared down at it, his mouth slightly up when he looked back at Matt.

"That was my whistle!"

"I did warn you..."

"Okay, that's it...you're off!" Danny held up the yellow card.

"You can't send me off with a yellow card!" Matt told him.

"I don't care!" Danny shouted, throwing both the red and yellow cards at him.

"Fine!" Matt yelled back.

"Damn, soccer players." Danny muttered as Matt stormed back towards the changing rooms.

Matt slammed the door of the changing room. He wasn't angry with Danny and he knew that the argument wouldn't be brought up again. They'd just go back to normal, like always.

He grabbed his bag, looking for the pills again. He knew he shouldn't be doing it... His back wasn't even painful, he just wanted the pills... he just needed them...

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken a while to update this fic! Thank you all for your reviews! I'm really glad you like it! Please review and let me know what you think!! **

**Enjoy!!!**

**Contest Of All Contests**

Matt went straight to the gym from the training session, not bothering to wait for the others. They were just entering the changing room as Matt was leaving. Danny had made some comment, asking if he had calmed down yet and even though Matt knew he was only teasing, he didn't reply and instead just walked straight past him. With his new found energy from taking the pills, he was now running on the treadmill at one of the highest speeds, pushing himself harder and harder.

When he was younger, he had been very athletic being apart of his high school soccer, football, baseball and swimming teams. Soccer was always his first love. His father was a big fan and used to play all the time with Matt and his older brother, James but when he reached High School, his brother found other things to do and wasn't interested in kicking a ball around with his Dad and kid brother. Matt was different, being apart of the school team made him love the sport even more and even thought about playing professionally. However, a serious back injury he received when he was 16 stopped him from taking part in any kind of sport. That's when he discovered writing. When he was cooped up inside, not being able to move around a lot, he'd write.

He had always had a little bit of pain in his lower back whenever he over did it during a work out or if he had been sat at his desk for too long but it was nothing a couple of painkillers wouldn't stop, so he never thought much about it. Until about a year ago, he woke up one morning and he was in agony, he couldn't move and every time he did he'd get unbearable pain in his back and down his leg. An X-ray relieved that the old injury had flared up again. He couldn't remember much of the technical details of his condition from when he was in High School. He just knew that he had a stress fracture in a vertebrae in his lower back. The doctor's had told him that the stress fracture had weakened the vertebrae and it had now slipped, pressing on a nerve. He had a Spinal Fusion to correct it and he was in pain for a while after the surgery but then he was fine, he had never felt better. Except for now. He knew it was because he was pushing himself too hard and was warned that if there were more complications, there was a possibility that he could up paralysed but he didn't care.

He controlled this; he controlled how much exercise he did. He controlled how much pain relief he took. He controlled whether he took enough to make him not feel a thing or if he didn't take anything at all and he could feel exactly what he was putting his body through.

"I thought you'd be here?"

Matt glanced across and saw Danny walking towards him but he kept running. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I went to the studio and you weren't there, I thought here was a more likely place then home." He shrugged, stopping next to the machine. "So, are friends again now?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "We're not a couple of teenage girls, Danny."

"Hey, you were the one giving me the silent treatment earlier."

"I'm annoyed." He stated, starting to get a little out of breath.

"I noticed." Danny replied, just watching him made him feel tired. "Matt, maybe you should cool it a bit..."

"Why?" Matt glanced at him again.

"Because you shouldn't be over doing it."

"We've been through this! I'm fine!"

"Yeah, now you are... but you could do damage to your back..."

"I didn't know you had a medical degree..."

"Oh get real, Matt! I was there when you had the surgery, I heard the doctor say that it was not a permanent fix and that if you over did, it you could need surgery again!"

"Well, I'm not over doing it." Matt assured, turning the speed to the highest it would go. "See, not a problem."

"You're so stubborn!" Danny exclaimed.

"It's called sticking up for what I believe is right!"

"Yeah, whatever you say... Now I know why Harriet gets so frustrated." Danny commented but wasn't being serious.

Matt slammed his hand down on the off button, slowing his pace as the machine turned off. "Then why don't you do what Harriet does and leave!"

"Hey, calm down..." Danny held up his hands in defence, following as Matt walked off. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Whatever." Matt muttered, heading for the locker room.

"Matt?!" Danny reached out to stop him from walking.

"What?!" He raised his voice slightly, causing a few other people in the gym to look at them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Danny asked, quietly, more concern growing for his friend.

Matt looked at him for a moment, taking a deep breath knowing that if he carried on like this Danny would get even more suspicious. "Just leave me alone for an hour, okay?"

"Matt..."

"I'm going to grab a shower and I'll see you back at the studio." Matt replied and walked off before Danny could say any more.

Danny sighed and just watched him.

_XxXxX_

Danny made his way down to Harriet's dressing room, tapping on the door quietly before pushing it open.

"Hey." He said softly, seeing her sat with her book open but she was staring straight a ahead and jumped a little when he spoke. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She gave him a small smile and closed the book. "What can I do for you?"

He moved fully into the room and took a seat opposite her. "It's about Matt."

"What about him?"

"Why were you guys fighting earlier?"

"Maybe you should be asking him that..."

"I tried to but he said it was nothing." Danny replied. "So, I'm asking you..."

"Danny..." She sighed.

"I'm really starting to worry about him, Harriet...he's acting really weird."

She paused for a moment, trying to decide what to tell him. "He asked me to put some muscle gel on his back for him."

"Go on."

"He said it wasn't a big deal, it was just where he had been sitting at his desk for too long…" She told him. "But it was really red and swollen, Danny...I told him to go to the doctors and he got all defensive."

"Yeah, he did when I said I thought he was over doing it." He replied, running his hands over his face.

"What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know." He shook his head. "I know, Matt likes to act macho most of time but whenever it comes to serious things like this, he never keeps it to himself."

"Maybe we're over reacting...maybe he's telling the truth and we're just bugging him." She suggested but neither of them believed it.

"I hope so." Danny commented, quietly.

_XxXxX_

Matt parked his car outside of the studio, trying to gain the courage to go inside and face everyone. He leaned over and searched inside his bag for a moment before pulling out a pill bottle. He knew that because of the amount of pills he had been taking lately, that soon they would start losing their effect on him and he didn't know what he'd do when that happened. Right now, he didn't care... At the moment they worked.

He knew he'd have to go and talk to Danny, try to explain his outburst earlier. Deciding, he'd just put it down to stress of work and the fact that Harriet and him had just a fight. He just hoped Danny would buy it.

He jogged up the stairs to his office, wincing when he reached the top and pain shot down his right leg. He stumbled slightly as he walked along the corridor but then the pain started the fade. He wasn't sure whether the pain had actually gone or whether the pills were starting to kick in.

"You're limping." Harriet commented, when he walked into the office.

"And you're sat at my desk." He replied, looking at Danny who was stood next to her. "What's going on?"

"That's what we were going to ask you..." Danny said.

"If this is about earlier...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have taken it out on you...I guess I'm just a little tired and stressed."

"We're just trying to look out for you, Matt."

"I know." He nodded.

"And we don't think you should take part in the game."

"Oh, not this again..." He sighed.

"Matthew, you were limping!" Harriet pointed out again.

"And you're still sat in my chair."

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Happy now?"

"Yes." He sat down, putting his right leg up on the desk. "Thank you."

"Can you just consider..."

"Fine, if you don't want me to play then kick me off the team." Matt cut Danny off. "But there is nothing wrong! The only reason I am limping is because I didn't sketch properly earlier and I just got a bit of cramp running up the stairs!"

"Even so..."

"Whatever, Danny...Do what you want." Matt muttered, putting his leg down and sitting up straight. "If you'll excuse me, I've got some work to get on with, unless you think I'll injure myself by typing?"

"Well, you can get that repetitive strain injury..." Danny tried to ease the tension with a joke, but Matt just stared at him blankly. "Look, if you really are okay then of course I want you on the team, hell we'll be useless without you."

"Yeah, you would." He replied.

Danny smiled. "So, I'll leave it up to you...if you want to play then play."

"Okay."

"I've got some things to run by Cal... I'll see you later?"

"Yeah bye." Matt nodded. "And Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"I really am sorry about earlier...calling you a teenage girl and all."

Danny laughed slightly. "Don't worry about...you've called me worse in the past."

Matt smiled then turned back to his computer when Danny was gone, trying to pretend he didn't realise that Harriet was still staring at him.

"I know you know I'm still here." She said after a few minutes.

"How could I not?" He sighed and looked at her. "So, what is it that you have to say?"

"Whatever it is that's going on..." She started. "Whether it's your back or something completely unrelated...you know you can talk to me."

"I know." He nodded.

"I know we've had our problems but I still care about you Matt..." She told him, softly. "And if there's anything that your macho pride is stopping you from telling Danny...then you can tell me...because I don't care whether you're macho or not."

Her comment made him smile slightly. "I know that too."

"Okay, I better leave you to it."

"Okay, thanks."

"Matt, promise me one thing?"

'What?"

"That it really was cramp that was making you limp?"

He swallowed hard, knowing this was his chance to ask for help but he didn't want help... he didn't need it.

"I promise." He replied.

"Okay." She nodded.

"You can massage it if you like." He said teasingly as she was about to walk out.

"In your dreams." She replied, disappearing out the door.

"Yeah, the very good dreams." He shouted after her.

She always managed to get him to smile, no matter what he was feeling. He knew he was still in love with her...He loved her and he just lied to her face. He groaned and let his head fall to the desk.

"Ow." He muttered.

"That might knock some sense into you!"

His head snapped up quickly. "James?! What are you doing here?!"

"It was either me or Mom and Dad." He replied, closing the door behind him. "What the hell are you thinking!?"

"How bad security has gotten around here." Matt replied, wondering how his brother got to his office without being stopped.

"I told them at the entrance that I was your brother and someone showed me up." James replied, walking over to him. "And I was talking about you playing in this soccer tournament."

"Oh, God, not you too." Matt moaned. "How the hell do you even know about it?"

"Are you kidding me? Mom collects every single thing about you that appears in the press..."

"Yeah, you can tell her to throw away all the crap that was written about me when I was fired from here 5 years ago."

"No, she's keeping that so she can remind you of bad times if you start acting like snob." He replied. "But my point was, there were pieces in the papers, saying that your taking part of this game."

"It's for charity." He shrugged.

"Yeah, the charity will be there for you when you end up in a wheelchair."

"Oh come on, Jay...I'm a millionaire, I won't need charity, even if my legs fall off." Matt joked.

"Bad back or not, I will kick your ass!"

"I haven't got a bad back!" He exclaimed.

"You've had a bad back since you were 16! It's not something that you are going to fix! Damn it, Matt, why can't you understand that!?"

"Fine, yeah, I have... but it doesn't mean it's going to stop me from living my life!"

"It's a stupid game, Matt! You don't need to play!"

"Well, maybe I want to!"

"More then you want to walk?" James asked. "Because that's where you're going to end up."

"First Danny and Harriet...now you…" Matt dropped back into his chair.

"Yeah but the difference is, I know how serious this really is." James said quietly. "I know that the surgery you had a few months back isn't the only surgery you've had..."

Matt looked up at him. "Jay, I'm telling you...I'm fine."

"And I'm telling you I don't believe you."

Matt slumped back in his chair, trying to figure out a way to convince him.

"Look, I know this might seem like everyone is having a go at you..."

"Yeah just a little..." He mumbled.

"But we just care, Matt...You might think this isn't a big deal but if you end up in a wheelchair, you'll life will change forever... you'd struggle to do things you do everyday... you won't have be able to run away with your kids..."

"I haven't got any kids."

"Stopping being a smart ass and just listen!" James told him. "I know you haven't got kids but you do want them one day, don't you?"

"I suppose..." Matt shrugged, looking down.

"You've got to think about your future here, Matty... not just the next few days and the game..."

Matt remained silent, taking in what had just been said.

"Do you know what scares me the most?"

"That you'll have to care for me and I'll be on your couch, getting fat?"

James smiled, knowing that he was joking.

"No, I'm scared that this is about punishing yourself..."

"What?" Matt frowned looking at him.

"You must have so much stuff going through you mind about what happened..."

"You think I'm crazy?!" Matt exclaimed, shooting to his feet.

"No, Matt...I didn't mean that." James sighed.

"God, who gives you the right to come in here to tell me what's going through my head!"

"Because I know you feel guilty about what happened! I know you blame yourself..."

"I don't blame myself for anything!"

"Hey, Matt...Andy wanted to let you know they're ready to pitch..." Suzanne's voice trailed off when she saw he wasn't alone. "Oh sorry..."

"Don't worry about it."

"Shall I tell Andy you're busy?" She asked.

"No, tell him I'll be right down." Matt replied, looking straight at his brother. "James was just leaving, weren't you?"

He sighed. "Fine, I'll go... but I'll be back, later Matt...You can count on it."

"I'll look forward to it." He said. "Suzanne will show you out."

James watched Matt leave the room, wishing it were like the days when his little brother would do anything he asked of him.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**The Contest Of All Contests**

Matt groaned in pain as he woke up but this time it wasn't because of his back, it was his head. His squinted his eyes as he looked around, and saw he was sat at his desk in his office. He couldn't even remember how he got there. He remembered going out to a bar once he had finished work to get a beer, but then he decided to stay for another one and then another one. Somehow, he ended up at a nightclub, sat talking to a group of girls out on a bachelorette party...That was the last thing he remembered.

He groaned again and dropped his head onto his arms that were fold on the desk. The door opened and someone flicked on the lights.

"You're here early..." Danny started, but then noticed the state Matt was in. "Late night?"

"Urgh..." He moaned, still not moving.

"Well, you better get yourself sorted for the game this afternoon." Danny told him. "You've argued with just about everyone to let you play and I'm not going to let you get out of it because you have a hangover!"

"I'm fine." He mumbled. "Just stop shouting."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm not shouting."

Before either of them could say any more, the office door flew open and the next thing Matt knew, he was hit on the head.

"Ow!" He looked up and saw Harriet stood glaring down at him with a newspaper rolled up in her hand. "What was that for?!"

"Good night last night?" She asked sarcastically.

"I can't honestly remember, so I'm going to say yes." He replied, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes.

"Well, from the looks of this you were having a good time." She opened the newspaper to where there was a picture of Matt with three girls all over him at the club.

"Three girls?" Danny asked, a little impressed, but then stepped away when Harriet glared at him.

Matt sighed. "So, what?"

"What do you mean, so what?"

"Well, we didn't get back together last night and I just can't remember, did we?"

"No."

"Then what do you care if I talked to some other girls?"

"Talked?! Matt, two of them are sat on your lap whilst you were making out with the other one!" She pointed to the photo again.

He shrugged. "They were a little over friendly..."

"You're impossible..."

"I was drunk!"

"Oh, you're awake." James said in mock surprise as he walked into the office. "And with no girls on your lap."

Matt sighed, noticing the paper in his brother's hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom wanted me to give you something." He said and hit him with the paper before he had a chance to reply.

"Would people stop doing that?" He exclaimed.

"She said that is no way for a respectable adult to behave!" James told him. "She almost got on a plane herself to talk to you."

"You're just jealous."

"Yes, Matt, real jealous." He rolled his eyes. "When the hell are you going to grow up?!"

"I don't need this..." Matt muttered, covering his eyes.

"Look, why don't we all calm down a little?" Danny suggested. "Get some coffee."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." James nodded and looked at Danny. "It's good to see you again, thank you for writing that recommendation letter for my son."

"Hey, no problem. Glad I can help." Danny replied. "Is he looking forward to college?"

"Yeah, he can't wait to get away from us." James laughed lightly.

"You guys stay here and gossip...I'm going to find a fridge to stick my head in." Matt said, standing up.

"Take some aspirin." Danny suggested.

"Nah."

"Nah?" James repeated.

"No." Matt said, clearing up the confusion.

"I know what the word means, Matt..." He replied. "Why won't you take any?"

"Because he wants to act all macho..." Harriet started.

"Why are you still here?" Matt glared at her.

"Matt..." James gave him a look.

"No, seriously, shouldn't you be off screwing Luke or something? I mean, that's how it works right? We fight... You go to him... Then you come back and we fight again... And then you go to him."

"Matt, stop." Danny told him quietly, glancing at Harriet, who was staring back at Matt, close to tears. "You still drunk or something?"

"Whatever." He muttered, pushing past Danny.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Away from you lot!"

"Matt?!" James followed him out onto the balcony as he ran down the stairs.

"Why don't you just go, Jay... Get in your car and drive as far away possible like you normally do when things get tough!" Matt shouted, but didn't bother to look back as he walked towards the door.

"Hey, Matt nice picture..." Tom started, joking as Simon and him were sat on the edge of the stage.

Matt replied by grabbing the paper off of them tearing it up and then letting it fall to floor, before slamming through the door.

Tom and Simon looked up at the balcony at James, Danny and Harriet. They all looked concerned and confused at what they had just witnessed.

_XxXxX_

"Is Matt going to turn up?" Simon asked Danny, as they arrived at the stadium where the match was going to take place.

Danny sighed. "I don't know."

"Where is he?" Cal asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you know?" Tom questioned.

"Right now? Not a lot."

"Danny, we're going to get killed out there without Matt!" Simon stated.

He rubbed his eyes. "That's the least of my worries."

"Matt, you're here."

Danny turned around when he heard Tom, and saw Matt walking through the locker room door.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late." He said.

"The main thing is you're here." Simon patted his shoulder. "Now we can go out and win this thing."

Matt smiled slightly at him and then glanced at Danny, knowing he was watching him.

"Why don't you guys head outside and start the warm up." Danny suggested. "We'll be right out."

"Okay... Lets go guys."

They both stayed silent until they were alone.

"So, where did you go?" Danny asked.

"I just went home, grabbed a shower and something to eat."

"And you feel okay now?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "About before I'm sorry..."

"You don't need to apologise to me, Matt."

"I know, I'll talk to James and Harriet later." He sighed. "Is Harriet pissed at me?"

"More hurt."

"Damn it." Matt muttered, hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Matt, I know this isn't about your back any more." Danny told him. "I think everyone noticed that there was something wrong with you, and assumed it was your back..."

"Danny, don't worry..."

"No, Matt. You've been depressed since you had that fight with Harriet at the dinner...And I know the stress of the show is getting to you..."

"It's okay..." Matt tried to tell him.

"Are you taking something?"

"What?"

"You've been acting so weird lately... one minute you're fine...the next you're staring off into space... then you're shouting and throwing things." Danny stated. "I know the signs, Matt."

He stared at him, wordlessly.

"If... if you are... you can tell me... I'll understand...And I can help." Danny told him. "You need to get help, Matt... Because you can get through this...I'll make sure of it."

Matt dropped his gaze to look at the floor. "I tried so hard to stop, Danny...I swear to you I did... I almost did... And then all this happened and... I... I just couldn't... with today being... I just couldn't cope."

"It's okay... It will be okay..." Danny told him softly. "What is today?"

"What?"

"You said today being... Today being what?"

"Nothing."

"Matt?"

"I just... I just meant the game."

Danny watched him not sure whether or not to believe him.

"Look, lets talk about this later... After the game..."

"I don't think you should play..."

"Danny, please... Just let me play... Then afterwards we can sort of all this out..." Matt begged. "Just let me play."

"Get changed..." Danny gave a small nod ."I'll go see how the warming up is going."

"Okay..." Matt replied. "And thanks."

"You don't have to thank me, Matt..." He told him. "You never have to thank me... you know that."

"Yeah." He replied, quietly.

_XxXxX_

Harriet looked up when there was a knock on her dressing room door. "Come in."

"Hi, sorry to interrupt but someone told me you were down here."

"No problem." She gave him a small smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I forgot to find out where this soccer game is being played." He told her. "I've been driving around looking for him, but can't find him… but I think he'll turn up there."

"You think he'll want to play?"

"Not if I've got anything to do with it."

Harriet looked at him for a moment. "There's more to this, isn't there?"

"The game is going to start in 30 minute, I better get down there quick..." James started.

"That comment Matt made earlier... About you leaving when things got tough..." She cut in. "Something happened, hasn't it."

"I'm guessing he never told you how he injured his back?"

"He said it was just an old sporting injury." She shrugged.

He sighed and sat down. "When Matt was in High School... All he wanted to do was play soccer... That was his dream..."

"Was he good enough?"

"I don't know... He was really good, but he was only 16... I think by the time he was 18; he would have gotten even better and would have easily been able to get a college scholarship. Just because he was so determined to do it." James told her. "Then one night, when he was 16 him and two of his team-mates went to this party... Matt had not long got his licence so he was driving... Then on their way home... This car jumped a red light and smashed right into them."

"Oh my, God."

"Matt was the only one wearing a seatbelt, the other two went flying through the windscreen and died instantly." He explained. "Matt had to be cut from the car... He was close to dying, and they were worried he'd never walk again."

"I can't believe he never told me any of this."

"Well, that's the thing...He was in hospital for a long time... he had a lot of internal bleeding and had been in a coma for 5 days." James replied. "It was hard seeing him like that..."

"I can imagine how rough it must have been for you..."

"Then each day, he got a little better but he still had trouble walking...Then a few days after he came out of hospital, I left for college." He stated. "I didn't have to leave then... I could have left later... But I couldn't stay... I couldn't stick around and watch him go through that."

"I think a lot of people would understand that." Harriet said sympathetically.

"My mom used to call me, and give me all these updates. He had two operations on his back and she would say he was getting better and better everyday." He told her. "But I felt so guilty for not being there for him, I couldn't go home... So at Christmas and Thanksgiving... I would go to a friends, telling them that I had too much work to catch up on."

Harriet stayed silent, listening to what he was saying.

"Then when the summer came, I knew I had to face them at some point... No matter how many times my Mom told me he was getting better, I never really believed it. I thought she was just trying to stay positive, y'know... And make sure I didn't worry but when I got home... He was like a completely different person..." He said. "If he wasn't out with his friends, he was in his room writing... It was as if the accident had never happened... The operations had gone well, and even though he wasn't able to do much sport he had no other problems."

"Wow, I can't believe he's kept all of this to himself."

"That's what worries me..." James claimed. "Before I left, he was convinced the accident was his fault... And then it was like he completely blocked it out."

"So, what does it have to do with today?"

"The accident happened 19 years ago today."

"Oh." Harriet said quietly.

"He had that operation a few months back to re-repair the damage caused by the crash... He's been warned that he could end up paralysed if he does much more damage."

"If he's been warned why is he acting like this?!"

James was quiet for a moment. "Because... because he doesn't care any more... he's given up."

Harriet was silent for a moment; no matter what has happened between Matt and her... She still loved him and she was so worried he'd end up doing something he'd regret.

"Come on, we'll take my car." She said, grabbing her keys.

_XxXxX_

The game was just about to kick off and Matt was walking onto the pitch to join the team, when Jack Rudolph stopped him.

"Do you know who that guy over there is?"

Matt looked over at the guy he was pointing too. "No."

"He's the coach for the other team."

"Right..." Matt said slowly, not sure what Jack was getting at. "Is this going to take long because I have a game to play?"

"I made a bet with him that Studio 60 will win."

"Aw, Jack... You have faith in us..." Matt started.

"Shut up."

He sighed. "So, what has this got to do with me?"

"I'm just letting you know... I have a lot of money riding on this game... Make sure you win."

Matt rolled his eyes and made his way to take his position.

As he waited for the Referee to start the game, he looked around. The Studio 60 girls were all standing on the sideline, having had some cheerleader uniforms made up especially, but Matt noticed that Harriet wasn't with them. Jordan was stood next to Danny, looking over his shoulder at his clipboard. He caught Danny's gaze... Even though Danny had said he understood and that he wasn't angry, Matt couldn't help but feel he let him down. His eyes then fell on Jack again; who looked completely bored and wouldn't be there unless he didn't have money riding on it.

Camera's flashed from both fans and reporters who were there to watch the game.

He saw the referee slowly start to raise his arm, signalling he was about to start the game. Tom smiled at him and gave him the thumbs up just as the whistle was blown. Matt sighed, knowing everyone was watching him... He knew he had to get through this game because he couldn't have all these people see what really has been happening.

**TBC**

**Please review!! **


End file.
